


Please stand clear of the closing doors.

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: New York State of Mind [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU prompt, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks “If you’re a mind reader, cough right now.”</p><p>Person B coughs.</p><p>"Hey, gorgeous  woman I’d love to do all sorts of naughty things to, cough right now if you can read my mind! "</p><p>She coughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stand clear of the closing doors.

Kili could not wait to get home. He hit the down button on the elevator panel repeatedly, stupidly hoping it would make the contraption come faster. The elevators in the building he worked in were notoriously slow, especially during the rush hour.

There was a loud bell, signaling the elevator's arrival. Kili slipped gratefully inside, sidling into the corner to avoid being squashed against his coworkers. A couple of them tried to make polite small talk, but Kili simply mumbled at them, hurrying out of the elevator as soon as it reached the ground floor.

It had been a hard day even by his high standards. A prosecutor's life was never easy, juggling multiple cases, Grand Jury presentations and trials. He'd been presenting in front of one of the hardest judges in the Supreme Court all week, arguing through the finer points of Miranda warnings all week. Though the judge had eventually ruled in his favor, he was absolutely drained, and it hadn't ended there. With the hearing done, he still had a trial to prepare for. After calling his witnesses and police officers, he had left his hard-working paralegal with a laundry list of exhibits to prepare.

Kili pulled up his collar against the cold as he walked down Centre Street, grateful it had not snowed yet, like the weather man had promised. Manhattan was a nightmare in the snow. He looked up at the winking city lights, admiring the large buildings that soared up over his head. Even when he was tired of Manhattan's criminals, he would never tire of the majestic beauty of his city. 

He crossed and continued up Centre, cutting into Foley Square park. With the trees bare of their leaves, and the fountain boarded up against the winter's chill, the normally bustling park was empty and bleak. Even the skateboarders that normally dotted the steps of the fountain were gone as the day faded to dusk. The assistant district attorney trotted down the stairs into the lobby of the 4-5-6 subway line, and ran his metrocard through the turnstile. 

The subway was bustling with passengers, businessmen and baristas, all walks of life mingling as they made their way back home. Waiting for the 5, Kili pulled out his e-reader and turned it on, picking up where he'd left off this morning on the way to work. 

The 5 was mercifully not crowded, and Kili picked a prime position with his back against the door, attempting to go back to his book, but something else caught his attention. 

A tall slender woman stepped into the car and took the spot next to him, her long red hair hanging in loose curls down her back. She was dressed in a sharp black skirt suit and a green silk blouse that set her brilliant eyes and milky skin off to perfection. Kili watched her shamelessly, taking in every detail before looking quickly away as her eyes met his. 

Kili flushed at being caught, quickly seeking his book. The doors of the train closed and it lurched forward, swaying all the passengers lightly. A moment later, unable to help himself, Kili peeked at the woman next to him again, careful to remain discreet. 

_Wow, she's gorgeous,_ he thought. _I'd love to take her to dinner. Hell, I'd love to take her anywhere, my bed specifically. I wonder if she has freckles like that all the way down._

As if she could read his mind, the woman undid the top button on her blouse. Kili swallowed hard as he glanced over, noticing the small delicate freckles gracing her neck and chest. 

_Dear God._ He loosened his tie and collar. _It's hot in here, just like her. I wonder if she's married. That would really suck._

He watched intently as her hand came up to tuck a vivid strand behind her ear her ring finger bare. Kili’s eyes widened. 

_Can she read my mind?_ He turned to stare at her again. _Can you read my mind?_

The red-head didn’t look at him, instead glaring down at her phone, brows furrowed in concentration as she scrolled up and down. 

_You’re being stupid,_ he chastised himself. _That’s not even a real thing. You are a grown man. Stop acting like a child! Hey, gorgeous woman I’d love to do all sorts of naughty things to, cough right now if you can read my mind!_

She coughed. 

Kili gawked as she coughed again, her mouth delicately hidden into the crook of her arm. She looked up and met his eyes, her plump lips curling into a smile. 

“Are you going to ask me out or just keep staring?” she enquired playfully, her voice rich and laced with a hint of amusement.

The lawyer swallowed again, his mouth suddenly very dry. He had not been expecting that. “I’m Kili,” he said, feeling beyond stupid. He stretched out his hand, and she quickly took it, shaking it firmly. 

“Tauriel,” she responded. “Now, Chinese or Italian?” 

“Italian,” he mumbled, completely gobsmacked by her forwardness. 

“How does Friday at seven sound? De Nicos?” 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one asking you out?” he quipped back at her, a grin slowly growing on his face. 

“Well, you were taking too long. Shit, this is my stop!” She dove into her bag, and, quickly scribbling, handed him a piece of paper. “That’s my number. Call me!” 

Kili smirked at her, shoving the scrap into his pocket. Tauriel made her way towards the door. 

“Oh, and Kili?” She turned back towards him, a feral look in her bright eyes. 

“Yeah?” 

“They do go all the way down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely beng for being my beta!


End file.
